


Any Other Option

by unsp00kable



Category: Original Work
Genre: 1960s, Alien Character(s), Angst and Tragedy, Childhood Sexual Abuse, F/F, Graphic Description, LGBTQ Character, Lobotomy, Mental Instability, Mental Link, SPOILER ALERT:, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 01:48:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21949378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unsp00kable/pseuds/unsp00kable
Summary: Growing up, Reina knew she was different, that they were different. Her mother says she could tell when she was a baby and even while she was in the womb.Alternatively:Reina is a good child, or at least she tries to be. She doesn't know why she acts bad sometimes, but that is okay.She just doesn't realize there is another option besides being thrown into the backseat of her own mind.
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my first real attempt at writing OCs/original content detatched from a fandom. 
> 
> Heed the warnings, scroll past parts that you are not okay with.
> 
> Always put yourself first.
> 
> Description of non con/childhood sexual abuse:
> 
> A shitty counselor tries to manipulate a child into giving oral sex as part of “behavioral therapy.” I don’t get too descriptive and it doesn’t go far but I’ll leave in text warnings for y’all to know when it starts and ends.

Growing up, Reina knew she was different, that _they_ were different. Her mother says she could tell when she was a baby and even while she was in the womb. Her bloodwork was always abnormal, and she boggled therapists when one minute she seemed to take progressive strides in her development but the next she’d be back at square one.

They’d painfully joked that it took twice as long for Reina to learn something than any normal child. As if she were learning for two. School was a whirlwind of a show as her behavior became worse and worse for her to control. Teachers were always after her for flipping like a switch on them, and on other students. One time the teacher denied her request to use the restroom after they’d all just come in from a bathroom break. Reina had slapped her own face hard enough to mottle it in bruises, hands on either cheek. She’d screamed a blood curling sound, one that might have gave her classmates nightmares that night as she attempted to pull her own pigtails out from the root. Strands audibly broke but she stopped before they completely ripped off. Frustrated even more, she picked up her tiny desk and flung it at her teacher. He caught it before it smacked him against the chalkboard, where he’d been writing the date September 3rd, 1966, spraining his wrist.

Despite Reina always promising to do better, she didn’t. Every time anything like that happened, it was hard to tell whose punishment was worse; the school’s, her parents’, or her own. She’d physically kick herself for feeling so out of control. In those moments it felt like she was riding from the backseat, a mere spectator of her actions. It wasn’t until she was nine that her family took her to therapy.

Arriving to the counselor’s office she was bouncing in her seat, excited and nervous in the back of her parents’ jalopy. Reina was a good kid. She doesn’t know why she’s bad sometimes but if this man can help her then she will do her very best to listen to him. When her name was called it was her mother that held her hand and went back to see the counselor with her. Her father stayed in the waiting room, leg bent over the other, more interested in that day’s paper.

This counselor was the only one in their city that accepted state issued insurance. The state of Wyoming lined his pockets for taking every patient referred to him as he was illegally contracted to do. Walking into his office the first thing Reina noticed was the sheer number of toys in there. Her mother had told her the counselor helped mummies, daddies, and their kids so she guessed it made sense.

The counselor had a big booming voice as he welcomed them in, shaking their hands.

“Hello, I’m George Black, but you can call me George, Georgie, or anything you like really. You must be Missus Castillo and Reina?” He crossed his lumberjack arms, holding out his big meaty hands for them to shake at the same time. Reina giggled at the funny smile he gave her behind his big bushy beard as she awkwardly shook his hand with her left one.

They were seated, Reina smiling and nodding politely as the adults talked. Despite her odd spells, everyone that knew her always thought she was older by how mature she carried herself and acted. She eventually tuned them out to stare at the mini activity cube in the corner with all its swirly wires and beads, her brain hurting from trying to keep up with their conversation. Suddenly her mother was gathering her purse to stand.

“Reina, hijita, Mr. Georgie is going to talk to you for a while. So, I’m going to go sit with your father. I’ll be right out there if you need me,” she smiled a tight-lipped smile that Reina knew all too well. It meant ‘be good or else.’

“Okay Mami.” She smiled at her mom, wishing her mom believed it. She was going to be good. As soon as her mom’s clunky shoes were well down the hallway George pulled a fat cigar out of the pocket of his shirt that struggled to contain his barrel chest. He was breathing hard.

“Reinaaaa,” he dragged her name out, mocking the Spanish accent her mother spoke with despite growing up in the states. English was their family’s second language, but they all spoke it clearly and well. No need for it to be mocked. Reina could feel a stir in her chest despite her best efforts.

 _Please don’t act out, George is going to help. He’s not a bad guy,_ Reina thought. As she watched the smoke leach from the glowing end of the cigar it reminded her of how the stir, the feeling she sometimes had in her chest felt. It was barely there, nearly invisible but it was there, making her cough a little the same way the stir always gets a reaction out of her. It wrapped around her heart and squeezed, choking her like smoke except she didn’t know when it would clear.

George pulled out an eye mask, getting out of his office chair, rounding his desk to stand next to her where she sat on his leather couch. Reina took it, curious of its silky texture. He pulled the cigar out of his mouth, humming to comfort her before talking.

“Okay Reina, it sounds like you have been having trouble taking directions and knowing how to act. Does this sound about right?”

Reina nodded, blushing as hot ash dropped from the cigar, barely missing her pink skirt. That was the first time an adult had talked about her spells without seeming like she was about to get slapped across the face.

The therapist smiled, “well we are going to try a little exercise, but you have to listen to everything I say or else it won’t work.”

A chill ran down Reina’s spine as she got giddy with the idea of walking out of this office fixed!

“Yes sir!” She enthusiastically agreed to whatever he had in mind. He instructed her to put the eye mask on, blind folding her. She could tell he stepped away as the warmth from his body left but he came back soon enough, handing her the activity cube.

“Reina, I want you to start off with putting all the beads to one side of the cube one by one and then do it again on the other side.”

******NON CON/CHILD ABUSE STARTS HERE******

Reina could do this, _this is so easy_. As she was sliding the beads, she thought she heard a weird noise near her ear. Like a zipper being pulled down.

Once she finished her task she stopped and waited for her next instructions. She was not going to mess up by doing something she was not supposed to like moving too much or asking questions. The smell of cigar had gone away thankfully but there was another smell that she could not put a finger on and some weird sounds in the room. She was starting to get uncomfortable, gripping the activity cube tightly.

“Reina,” George said shakily from somewhere above her, “open your mouth.”

She did so, innocently obeying, tense with the sheer body heat coming off the man. Reina could tell he was getting super close to her and she did not like it. The second she felt something against her tongue she knew something was wrong. The stir in her chest blazed like a wildfire threatening to take over just before it consumed her.

 _Bite down_ , it told her, but no, she was not going to listen to it. She had to get better.

 _BITE REINA_ , it screamed at her as he progressed, possessing her as her jaw chomped down. Reina ripped her eye mask off, releasing her jaw as George howled. He was clutching his crotch, trying to get himself put away quickly, bloodying one of his hands, as there was undoubtedly people running this way.

By the time someone burst in George was zipped up, holding his hand covered in blood as if it pained him.

******NON CON/ CHILD ABUSE ENDS HERE******

“She bit my hand!” He bellowed, her mother bursting into the room as well, apologizing profusely. The secretary came in with a hand towel to wipe him up to which he took and quickly wrapped around his hand.

He quickly continued, “I’m sorry ma’am but your daughter is going to be sent to the Psychiatric Hospital for further treatment. I can’t help her.”

Reina fidgeted in her seat, visibly shaking. Her head was reeling with what just happened as she came back to herself, getting into the driver’s seat of her mind.

Her mother began to cry, “isn’t there any other option?”

“No, I was your last resort,” he grunted as he sat down angrily, “this child needs special help.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always comments/kudos and feedback are appreciated check out my [ twitter ](https://twitter.com/notunsp00kable)  
> and link tree!
> 
> (PS check my other works 😉)


	2. Chapter 2

With that her mother pulled a hanky out of her purse, kneeling to wipe Reina’s mouth dripping with blood. It was the only thing she knew to do as her lip wobbled with unbroken sobs. Minutes later nurses arrived with paperwork as Reina was patted down and handcuffed- the age-old protocol for putting someone away. She arrived at the psych ward around ten p.m. that night, quiet, unspeaking as staff worked to get her a bunk.

At nine years old she’d never been as embarrassed as she was now as the nurses watched her get undressed to change into a gown they’d handed her.

“We have to make sure you don’t harm yourself.” One of them supplied an answer to her questioning bug eyes at their request for her to get undressed, especially after what she had just gone through. Reina wanted to tell someone about George. But she knew they weren’t going to believe her. Heck, she wasn’t even sure exactly what happened.

Reina stayed in the children’s ward until she was thirteen before getting moved to the young adult ward. In those four years she hadn’t felt the stir in her chest and hadn’t lost control of herself even once. She’d tried to get out of there, mentioning her behavior, but the docs just couldn’t be bothered with good behavior at this point. It was far too late. Reina’s mother visited her at least once a week, twice if there was a holiday or her birthday. Her father had tried to see her the first two years, but it got difficult after that as the two grew apart, not really having a solid relationship before all this happened.

In the young adult ward Reina was thrown in with the lot. The things she saw in that wing would be enough for someone to be locked up, throw away the key. Her first night in her new bunk she barely slept a wink.

She could hear the head nurse having sex with the patient on the bunk above hers. Reina was exhausted but could not sleep with the way the springs sounded like they were about to break, threatening to drop the two on top of her. Deciding she needed the bathroom she rang the doorbell on their locked door. She didn’t care if the nurse got in trouble or got caught. She was supposed to ring that doorbell if she needed anything and she was not about to disobey. The nurse in her room grunted, waving the clicker in his hand as he buzzed her through.

Staring into the fake mirror in the bathroom Reina felt a whisper of something in her chest. She was peeved about not getting to sleep from someone else’s selfish choices. So, she didn’t fight it for once, letting herself feel it as it began to get stronger. A part of her dared to welcome it.

That was the first time she met Rin. Well, properly met anyway. The stir greeted her from within, “Reina don’t get yourself so worked up. That’s my job.”

Reina was a little freaked out, watching as her own mouth moved with these words while her mind was flooded with an image of someone else. She’d only ever known the stir to be in her head and had never seen it before. Reina would have never thought it would look like a human, let alone so much like herself.

“I’m Rin by the way. I’m getting a little sick of you calling me that silly thing ‘the stir’ so I’m glad you’re actually letting me talk for once.”

Rin’s voice was deeper than Reina’s. She wondered if she could talk in this limbo state.

“Who are you?” She asked, afraid to know the answer.

“I’m Rin. Duh, I literally just said that. Oh? You want to know more than just that. Well I don’t really know who I am. I am part of you and you a part of me. You’ve known me your whole life Reina, the tickle in your chest you hate so much.”

Reina watched as Rin smiled crookedly. It confused her, mind trying to figure out a possible feasible explanation. A whole other person in her the entire time?

“So, if you’re a part of me…” she trailed off not knowing how to ask all her questions without seeming like a complete weirdo.

“Yes, since I am a part of you, I’ve been watching from the backseat your whole life. Except for the few times I couldn’t bear to watch from the sidelines,” Rin huffed, rolling amber eyes, “I know your every thought Reina. All your memories too.”

Rin sat down in the black abyss that was Reina’s consciousness, donning a gown matching her own,“what else would you like to know? Although you don’t necessarily have to say them out loud.”

“Uhmmmm,” Reina wondered out loud, testing out her ability to think to Rin to communicate without having to use her physical voice.

“I haven’t shown myself before because I just learned how to do this. I think it has to do with your emotions.” Rin tapped at a chin that looked nearly identical to her own, thinking before asking, “hmmmm, you’re wondering if I’m a boy or a girl?”

Reina blushed because, well, she was.

“I don’t think I have a gender. I mean, I don’t think I’m a girl as you know what it means to be a girl but I’m not sure if I’m a boy either. I think I’m a neither.” They laughed, loving the joy of being able to ponder out loud with someone to hear them.

To avoid suspicion Reina left the bathroom to return to her bunk, smiling and thinking to Rin the entire time. Wouldn’t you know it, they had tons in common. To her dismay, the nurse and patient were still in bed together when she laid down in her own. That’s when Rin got an idea.

_You know Reina, there’s something I’ve always wanted to try._

_What is it?_ Reina thought back to them.

 _This._ Rin did something that Reina would forever be grateful for them figuring out. It felt like they were both in the driver’s seat, sharing control of their vessel. Reina giggles, hushing when Rin started doing something to her body that had her seeing stars. She tried not to be noisy and obvious, but the couple above had that covered.

_ Hey what are you doing? Isn’t this wrong? Aren’t we like siblings...or something? _

_Who’s going to know_ , they huffed a laugh, giving a boyish smile. _It’s only wrong if you make it wrong, I don’t know if we are technically siblings or not so_ , Reina watched as Rin shrugged inside her mind. From that night on Reina didn’t feel so afraid of herself anymore, she had Rin. They were all she needed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here comes the gay shit ehehehehheeh

Ironically it was her eighteenth birthday when the head psychologist kicked her out into the real world. They were over capacity and they thought it would be better to let the girl that smiled at herself in any reflective surface go than turn away someone with a serial killer murder record.

As soon as she was out, she moved back in with her parents, finding work as a seamstress with her rusty skills her mother bestowed upon her at a young age.

One of the outer-city high schools hired her. They had a major production coming up and Old Lady Sours’ carpal tunnel could no longer keep up with the demand of costumes. The first person she was to fit for a Georgian era dress was the sweetest, most beautiful girl she’d ever laid eyes on.

“I’m Annabeth,” she held out her hand, voice like an angel.

“Reina,” she took her hand, smiling the first smile that reached her soul in perhaps ever.

“Do you go here?” Annabeth asked sweetly.

Reina froze, not wanting to say, “oh I’ve been in the looney bin for nearly the past decade.”

Instead she went with, “I dropped out some time ago.”

Annabeth hmphed, grinning as she turned on the block, she was standing on to get her dress pinned. It made Reina’s belly explode with butterflies.

_ Rin is that you making me feel this way?  _

Her fingers fluttered, the sound of her moving fabric the only sound accompanying the two women in the room. Rin shimmered, stepping into the forefront of her mind not impressed.

_That’s all you._

“Makes sense, I’d remember a girl like you.” Reina gasped at the nonchalance in Annabeth’s voice, meeting shocking blue eyes in the mirror in front of them. Annabeth bit her lip, hoping Reina would take the bait.

Oh boy did she ever.

Turns out Reina takes half the time to pin a dress than she normally does when she has a goal in mind of taking it right off her model.

After their stint in the costume room, Annabeth and Reina began a beautiful relationship that hit them both fast and hard with feelings. They started with going to the movies every Saturday night, which progressed to making dinner for each other afterwards when their parents were away. It was one of those nights that Annabeth scared Reina to death by telling her she loved her before taking her to bed. Reina fought with herself (and Rin) wondering whether she felt the same; furthermore, she grappled with whether she should tell Annabeth about Rin.

She pondered for weeks, driving herself, and Rin half mad. It put tension on Annabeth and her relationship until she finally snapped, demanding Reina tell her what is wrong. Reina broke down, letting the truth fall from her mouth as easily as the tears from her eyes. She told her everything, from George Black, to what Rin was garbling that second. Reina braced herself for the worst, somehow expecting for cuffs to be slapped on her wrists, to be transported back to the Psychiatric Ward. But what she was met with was much different. She was met with open arms, kisses, and a vow to love her as she were; nothing more, nothing less.

Reina knew Annabeth was it for her. If it were possible in the seventies for women to marry each other, she would. Annabeth graduated later in the spring, moving out of her parents’ to get a dingy apartment with Reina in the city, close to where she was going to be starting university in the fall but not too far from home that their parents couldn’t drop by once in a while. Reina was the happiest she’d ever been, spending hours upon hours of time with Annabeth. It’s all she ever wanted to do now.

Rin hated it.

Every thought was Annabeth this, Annabeth that. They were thankful for whatever reason Reina’s feelings and emotions for Annabeth didn’t transfer over to them. Reina barely even talked to Rin anymore, much less pay them any mind _or_ attention.

 _She used to be all mine back in the ward before she met that numbskull she can’t seem to go two seconds without._ Rin bit their lip hard devising a plan, smiling so hard their teeth ground.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It gets pretty graphic in this chapter so..../beware/ and take care

Working as a freelance designer seamstress most of the time, Reina prided herself in being a self-proclaimed housewife. While Annabeth was on campus most of the day, Reina spent her time cooking, cleaning, and working on commissions. Tightly knitted thick outfits were in fashion, meaning business was good. In fact, she was working on a psychedelic pant suit for Annabeth’s lab partner.

Reina was slaving away in their olive kitchen, wanting dinner to be on the table when Annabeth walks through the door. She was cubing pork when Rin made their move, joining Reina in the driver’s seat.

“You need to get rid of Annabeth,” Rin twitched Reina’s wrist that was holding the knife, raising it until her eyes reflected in the chrome. In this way it was like they were staring at each other.

“Why,” she cried as Rin sent her images of Annabeth being stabbed over and over, “isn’t there any other option?!”

“No, Reina. You’ve forgotten about me,” they ran Reina’s hand through her bobbed hair, caressing in the way they knew she liked. Reina swallowed, afraid.

“What happened to just you and me?” Rin ran the hand down her jawline, tracing her collarbones, “...if you don’t get rid of her...I will.”

Rin slammed the knife down, wedging it into the grain of the wood cutting board before retreating to the dark waters of Reina’s mind.

Reina hiccupped, gasping for air as her body rattled, fully in control again. She stepped into the living room, looking out of their fifth-floor window, spotting Annabeth three city blocks away. She was wading through the crowd in distinct highlighter orange boots.

Reina has felt proud of the progress she’s had with Rin over the years. Thought she could trust them, never looking back since that night they met in the ward bathroom all that time ago. But that stint Rin just pulled, taking control and threating Annabeth? Reina felt like that nine-year-old little girl again, spinning out of control. She had to do something. But what?

Rin thinks they know her every thought, but Reina has secretly disproven that. In the ward the two used to play this game, through which she figured out Rin only knows the thoughts with any ounce of emotion behind them. She decided she’d start there, exercising all the meditation practices taught to her in the past to clear her mind.

Reina hummed, mindlessly grabbing a long skinny silver knitting needle she’d left next to her La-z-Boy from where she’d spent the afternoon working on the lab partner’s jumpsuit. She graced her way through the kitchen and into the bathroom to wash her hands of the pork. And of Rin. Reina scrubbed her hands vigorously, trying not to think of the sleek coolness of the needle hiding in the waistband of her skirt.

There was this word that had been bounced around in the early days of her treatment. She didn’t know all the details, but her mother had fought against it. Reina wished she hadn’t. She leaned forward, thinking how much she despised that she hadn’t brought her frosted lipstick in with her, she needed a touch up. In one quick move, the needle was in her hand, headed for her nostril as she tilted her head back at breakneck speed.

Rin must’ve seen a flash of her plan, halting her hand, “I don’t think so sweetheart.”

Rin catapulted themself to palm the steering wheel with Reina. They pulled a knife out of Reina’s skirt that she had no recollection of how it got there.

“Surprise. You’re not the only one with a plan,” Rin chuckled darkly.

Reina held her breath as she heard the front door open, Annabeth unzipping her boots.

“That’s my cue,” Rin made for the bathroom door, easily pushing Reina into the backseat.

_ No, this is my body! _

Reina claws her way back to the front of her mind, stealing the wheel from Rin. Her body stopping in its tracks before flipping on the radio, hoping Annabeth thinks she’s in the bath. Reina’s heart was beating out of her chest, wild with the idea of taking over Rin, the stir, that plagued her for so long. Without further ado she went back to the mirror, tilting her head and taking a deep breath. She could feel Rin flipping their shit in her chest. It wouldn’t be long until they were back with a vengeance.

Reina thought it would hurt. But it didn’t. She pressed the needle up and up her nose, eye burning as it streamed tears down her face. Finally, she felt a resistance. She’d reached it. Her brain. Reina laughed maniacally as she dropped the knife in her other hand, using it to strike the back of her hand holding the knitting needle. A hammer striking an ice pick. That’s what they call it right? An ice pick lobotomy.

With the first strike her nose started dripping with brain fluid.

“WHAT ARE YOU DOING?” Rin screamed out, resurfacing, trying to take total control by attempting to slide the needle out.

“I’m getting rid of you Rin, and there aren’t any other options!!” Reina held her own as she felt the needle dig into her squishy brain matter, swirling around. She pulled the needle back hearing Rin’s pained screams, hoping that she’d cut out a chunk. When the knitting needle was all the way out a chunk of blue slid out of her nasal cavity, plopping into the sink. Reina paid no mind, happily digging back up there.

She didn’t notice how the chunk was twitching, swirling around looking for something to attach to. Reina could hear Annabeth elsewhere, trying to tune out Rin’s pathetic blubbering as she dug deeper this time, pulling a chunk so big she had to pick it out of her nose with her fingers. She blindly tossed it into the sink, humming, but when she moved her hand, Reina nearly stroked. There, stuck to her hand was the chunk she’d just pulled out, clinging by what looked like an octopus’ suction cup. In this fragment of distraction Reina jerked her hand, shoving the needle up so high there would be no humanly way possible getting it out, losing control as Rin came out stronger as ever.

“Oh, sweetheart I meant to tell you about this sooner,” Reina watched in horror from inside her mind as a tentacle shot out of her mouth, shoving its way up her nose to retrieve the knitting needle.

“I’m not just another mere soul cohabitating in your vessel, I’m, well, I’m another being. Not human, but a being.” Reina started to cry, wondering how any of this could be true. An alien, taking residence in her skull this entire time. Reina looked around in those murky depths of her mind with a chilling realization that it did seem smaller in there.

_ Have you been- _

“-Eroding away your brain to make more room as I grew? Yes, silly,” Rin took a deep breath, stretching tentacles out of Reina’s body’s mouth, a shorter damaged one popping out from the nostril Reina assaulted.

“Honestly, I don’t know how even your mom didn’t notice, I was a bit worried about that,” Rin tssked, before continuing, “you knew I wasn’t a mental illness, so why did you try a lobotomy anyways? You didn’t even do it right. Oh, well I’ll show you how it’s done,” Rin tipped the vessel’s head back, inserting the needle into the eye socket, making Reina shriek inside her head.

“Any other option, eh? Well, I only needed you to figure out this body. I kept you too long. Bye Reina,” with that Rin performed a fatal lobotomy.

They took over their host’s body, just as they’d planned from the start.

“Oh honey,” Rin called sweetly to Annabeth, picking up the knife as they ventured out of the bathroom.

**Author's Note:**

> As always comments/kudos and feedback are appreciated check out my [ twitter ](https://twitter.com/notunsp00kable)  
> and link tree!
> 
> (PS check my other works 😉)


End file.
